<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Perspective by star_is_sad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623287">A New Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad'>star_is_sad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent FairGame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Blake Belladonna, Bisexual Qrow Branwen, Clover Ebi-centric, Coming Out, Episode: v07e06 A Night Off, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, F/F, Fair Game (RWBY), Friends to Lovers, Gay Clover Ebi, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Yang Xiao Long, M/M, Military Homophobia, Protective Qrow Branwen, Qrow Branwen-centric, Sober Qrow Branwen, Supportive Qrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing how open and true to themselves the younger generation are, Clover is finally ready to be honest with himself, and his new partner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canon Divergent FairGame [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very much a coming out story, but a happy one. </p><p>If depictions of a fear of coming out and the anxiety around that topic makes you uncomfortable than this fic probably isn't for you &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clover stood on the dorm balcony, gazing out across the Academy courtyard. There was a chill in the air, but that was to be expected in Atlas. The huntsman had grown used to the cold temperature by now, even having bare arms didn't make him shiver in this weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While everyone was out and about for their night off, Clover much preferred to take some quiet time to himself. He’d never been one to enjoy partying or drinking, this solitude was enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't expect to see you here.” He heard a voice come from behind him, one that made his heart beat a little bit faster. Turning his head, he saw Qrow approach and rest against the edge of the balcony. “Thought you’d be out spending time with your team.” He continued. Clover smiled but shook his head, resting an arm against the edge too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud music isn't exactly my scene.” The Ace-Ops leader spoke, sneaking a glance at the man beside him. “What about you, didn’t feel like crashing the kids' fun?” He teased Qrow with a small smirk, managing to get a chuckle out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, the last thing they need is a stuffy old man cramping their style.” Qrow returned with a smile, his eyes also traveling over the courtyard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’re not</span>
  <em>
    <span> that</span>
  </em>
  <span> old.” Clover teased once more, nudging the man beside him, only earning another laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself, Ebi. You’re not that much younger than I am.” Qrow warned with a playful gaze, one that made Clover a bit breathless. After a brief pause he spoke once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are the kids up to tonight then if not hanging out with you?” Clover asked, trying to get the conversation back on track. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ruby and Nora have dragged Ren to Robyn’s celebration party.” Qrow started which had Clover raising his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t a celebration party a bit premature?” He asked, but Qrow just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Weiss and the boys have gone to the movies, and Yang is taking Blake dancing.” Qrow finished with a fond smile. The smile wasn’t lost on Clover, neither was the way Qrow spoke about his niece. He’d seen personally the way Yang and Blake were around one another, and it made Clover feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must be proud of her.” Clover started hesitantly. “Of Yang, and how… </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span> she is.” He continued, inwardly cringing at how awkward that sounded. Qrow could sense some kind of shift in Clover’s mood, but replied all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she’s overcome a lot. It’s nice finally seeing her be happy with someone else.” Qrow said with a firm nod. There were a few moments of silence, Clover's hand nervously gripping the rail of the balcony before he spoke again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good, seeing the kids be so open with who they are.” Clover came out with, his gaze low, unable to look to Qrow. “I just wished it had been more acceptable when I was their age.” Clover felt a small pain in his chest as he said this, hoping Qrow would understand what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man looked back to Clover as he spoke, having an idea of what he was trying to say. Without another moment of hesitation, he moved his hand to rest on Clover’s which was still gripping the railing tightly. It laxed slightly in surprise as he felt the contact.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clover’s eyes moved from their hands then finally up to Qrow who was now giving him an encouraging smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it.” He told the other man gently. “Times are changing, even here in Atlas. Hell, it wasn't long ago when I finally told the girls.” He admitted which only proved to surprise Clover even more. “Have you told anyone?” Qrow asked, to which Clover shook his head no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When you’re ready, start with people you trust first.” He continued, his voice remaining calm and soft. “Maybe your team, if you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prospect of telling his team felt so scary in that moment and he wasn't even sure why. The Ace-Ops had never shown any ill-will toward Blake or Yang before, they all seemed very accepting, so why did this feel so nauseating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When clover did not respond, Qrow began to get worried and moved away from the railing. He placed his hands on Clover’s arms to steady the other man, his eyes looking over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay.” Qrow tried to reassure. “It’s scary, you’re allowed to be scared. But there’s no pressure, you’re not on a time limit. You do this when you’re ready, alright?” He asked, the other man looking back at him. After a shaky breath Clover nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally having some of that weight off of his chest felt like a dream. It had been an unnecessary presence that he hadn't been able to shake for so long, but he suddenly felt free of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Qrow.” The name was suddenly slipping from Clover’s mouth. The other man perked up at that, gazing back to the man who was still so close to him. “I really like you.” It was Qrow’s turn to look surprised now, not expecting that, but couldn't stop the smile which soon came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual.” He returned, their eyes locking on one another's. Neither man had anything else to say, and nothing more needed to be said before they met in the middle for a sweet kiss. Clover wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist as the other wrapped his around the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt as if sparks were going off, like this was his first time all over again. Clover certainly wished his first time had gone a lot more like this, and less awkward overall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two slowly pulled away, they still remained close, the heat radiating off one another keeping them warm in the chilly climate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose I can be given credit for your gay awakening then?” Qrow asked in a joking manner with a small smirk which only made Clover laugh gently. He shook his head at the other man, still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not.” He replied, still holding Qrow close. “But credit where credit is due, you and your niece really helped open my eyes, so thank you both.” He said softly. Qrow felt a more genuine smile come to his face then. He’d never really considered what it was like growing up in a place like Atlas, other than what Weiss had told them, which also had not been pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me” He replied, voice somewhat serious once more. “I’m just happy for you, and us if I’m honest.” He said with a small grin. Clover nodded, feeling Qrow shiver from the cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we head inside and get warm?” He asked, Qrow nodding quickly, clearly more used to warmer weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea.” He replied, heading to the balcony door with the other man. “And if you're looking for someone to spend your night off with, I’m not busy.” Qrow offered, raising an eyebrow at the other man. Clover gaped back at him for a moment before quickly nodding his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” He replied, a wide grin coming to his face as he quickly followed the other man inside for whatever the rest of the night entailed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading my first Fair Game fic and I hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>